The Coming Storm
by blackrage369
Summary: Seven Legendary warriors, and the legend of a girl who holds all their powers and the lives of others in her hands.


**I'm sorry this took so long to post I've been traviling a lot and forgot about it. Please review. I do not own bakugan just my ocs.**

**Tokumieru**: (Kuma) A young girl who tends to go off on her own from long amounts of time. She can be stuborn, but when she wants something done she will go all out. She batles with Darkus Motherian. She prefers to avoid battles, but when she has to she can be a very tough opponent.

**Veshingra**: A happy go lucky kind a girl who loves playing pranks and making people laugh. She thinks battles should be fun and enjoyable, and rarely takes things seriously, but is as loyal as anyone and will stand by her friends' sides in the most dangeres of times. Battles with Haos Lumagrowl. Caden's little sister.

**Caden**: Veshingra's older brother. A some what shy boy who to read books and corect others about sientific things. Does not like the dark or deep water. Battles with Subtera Hynoid.

A gentle breeze blew through a dark, shadowed forest that surrounded a small clearing. A large boulder sat at the clearings edge, ancient symbols were engraved in its smooth surface. Tokumieru sat in the middle of the clearing, facing the large boulder. Her eyes were shut as she focused on meditating. Her long, spiky, blond, and crimson hair swayed in the breeze. The crimson tips seemed to glow in the eerie light.

"Even warriors need some peace and quiet at some point, correct?" She asked her bakugan partner, Darkus Eclipse Motherian.

The darkus bakugan rolled out of Tokumieru's pocket and opened up on a flat rock that lay at her brawler's side.

"Indeed, peace and quiet is something we all need." Motherian replied in a soft, and caring voice.

Tokumieru opened her eyes and looked up at the ancient boulder in front of her. Her left eye was a piercing ice blue and her right eye was bloodshot. All Darkrines had two different colored eyes, it is one of the many characteristics that separated Darkrines from every other alien race. She sighed. Thoughts of Darkrine children running through the streets of the Darkrine village and warriors training with their bakugan partners filled her head.

"To bad the quiet won't last, at least not when we go back to the village." She commented, closing her eyes again and breathed in the clean, sweet Darkrine air.

"At _least_ we're at peace and not at war like Neathia and Gundalia." Stated Motherian.

"Good point."

Tokumieru cleared her head and continued meditating. A weird feeling crawled inside her. Why can't I focus? She tried to focus on her surroundings. But the strange feeling just got stronger. She tried to focus harder, but the feeling only got stronger.

"Kuma?" Motherian asked, using Tokumieru's nick name.

Motherian didn't need to say anything else for Kuma to realize why this strange feeling wouldn't leave. Her eyes shot opened, alert for any movement.

"We are not alone, Motherian." She whispered just loud enough for only Motherian to hear.

A dark figure leaped out from behind the ancient stone, giving a screeching battle cry. Kuma grabbed Motherian and did a back roll to her feet, then three back flips to avoid her attacker. Kuma faced her attacker, ready to fight. Her opponent leaped back into the air and delivered a flying round house. Kuma easily caught it, sending her opponent to the ground with a thud. Her opponent kicked at her with her other leg, causing Kuma to lose her grip. Kuma quickly sent a low kick into her opponent's side. Her attacker let out a cry of pain as she rolled on the ground, holding her side.

"Veshingra?!" Kuma gasped at the sight of the little Darkrine girl.

She wore white pants with dark gray boots and a dark pink Chinese shirt. A golden dragon was engraved on her right pant leg, making it look like the dragon was crawling up it. She had shoulder length black hair with a long lock that kept on falling in her face. Her left eye was a deep violet and her right eye was a gentle green. Veshingra blew the lock of black hair out of her face only for it to fall right back again.

"What are you doing here?" Kuma demanded.

"Looking for you." Veshingra replied, slowly getting to her feet.

"Man you pack a punch."

A sly smile spread across her face.

"Just be glad she didn't snap your neck, fool." Motherian retorted as she hovered beside Kuma.

Kuma frowned. Veshingra was always looking for her. She loves to play pranks and surprise people, especially Kuma. But it's those _surprises_ that are going to get her hurt or killed. Most likely killed. Kuma was perfectly capable of killing someone with her bare hands. Most Darkrines have incredible hand-to-hand combat skills. But she doesn't intend on using those skills any time soon.

"Well, quiet is one thing you can't get around here." Kuma said, annoyed.

She turned around and started to walk away.

"Come on Veshingra, we're back to the village."

"Says who?" Veshingra shot back in a bossy tone.

Kuma stopped and looked at motherian.

"Here we go again." Motherian muttered under her breath as she came to eye level with Kuma.

Kuma sighed. Veshingra isn't the type to disobey, but often likes to joke around just to get on your nerves. She turned to face Veshingra.

"Says me." She answered sternly.

Veshingra crossed her arms and put on a blank face. Her eyes shone with mischief.

"What if I didn't hear you?" She asked, trying to tick Kuma off.

_All right, just stay calm and play it cool. _She thought as she took a deep breath.

"Then I will repeat it. Come Veshingra, we're going back to the village." She said in a firm voice.

"No point in arguing this time." Came the voice of Veshingra's partner, Haos Lumagrowl.

Luma growl hovered at Veshingra's side. Veshingra sighed and raised her hands in surrender.

"OK, you win." She said, defeated.

Kuma smiled in satisfaction. Veshingra skipped over to her.

"So are we going or not?"

Kuma rolled her eyes and started walking toward the village. Veshingra jumped on a low tree branch and followed her, leaping from tree to tree.

"Do you ever take the path?" Kuma asked, not taking her eyes of the path.

Veshingra stayed silent. Kuma continued walking till she reached an outcrop just above the village. Veshingra leaped to a branch near Kuma. The branch snapped under her weight and she fell on her rear.

"Omf. That hurt."

"I bet it did." Lumagrowl commented, hovering beside her.

"You OK?" She asked as Veshingra got to her feet.

"I'm fine."

Veshingra walked up beside Kuma as she looked out at the village. A Subterra Skyress flew right above the village with its Darkrine partner. A large waterfall fell from one of the mountains on the other side from Kuma, and the waterfall fell into a large pond that fed a small river that ran past the village, separating the village from a patch of land in the rear corner of the valley. Seven large mountain surrounded the village on three sides. The mountains were symbols of mighty warriors of the past. Emberglare, the warrior of fire, Shadow, the warrior of darkness, Brightthorn, the warrior of light, Wingglide, the warrior of wind, Moontide, the warrior of water, Stoneheart, the warrior of ground, and Peacestorm, the unknown warrior. Lumagrowl hovered in front of Kuma.

"What are you staring at? It's not like the village has changed in the past three hours that you've been gone." Lumagrowl said, trying to tease Kuma.

"Oh Lumagrowl, I think that's enough teasing for now." Said Motherian.

"Oh, all right."

Kuma smiled at the two bakugan. Kuma knew that Lumagrowl was right. Nothing could have changed very much in three hours. But still, something felt wrong.

"Hey Kuma, you all right?" Veshingra asked, sounding concerned.

Kuma didn't look away from the village.

"Something doesn't feel right."

Veshingra rolled her eyes.

"Oh Kuma, you're over reacting. What possibly could be wrong?"

Kuma tuned toward her friend.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Since when am I wrong?" Veshingra asked, hands on her hips.

Kuma opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted.

"Tokumieru, Veshingra!"

The two girls spun around to see who had called their names. A tall, husky Darkrine boy was running toward. His eyes were filled with alarm.

"Caden?" Veshingra asked, sounding confused.

Caden stopped a few feet in front of them, panting.

"Empress Amandla wants to see you, it's an emergency!"


End file.
